


OkiChi Week 2017

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: OkiChi Week 2017 Tumblr Prompts. Day 1: Regret. Day 2: Lost (NSFW-ish). Day 3: Gift. Day 4 and 5: Laugh and Tease. Okita Souji and Yukimura Chizuru pairing. Enjoy!





	1. Regret

Souji smiled, all teeth bare, and egged Chizuru on, “Go ahead, ask something.”

 

She trembled, fingers shaking so violently they barely touched the planchette.

 

“Do you have a message from my brother, Kaoru?”

 

Souji chuckled, his fingers grazing hers as he settled them on the device, sending the hairs on the back of her neck straight up.

 

Chizuru’s eyes shot open as she read the letters out loud, “I-W-I-L-L-K-I-L-L-Y-O-U.”

 

* * *

God, he was moron. He should’ve known that little prank he pulled would send Chizuru to her grave, but it was obvious that he was moving that stupid little toy, and it was her fault for believing such foolish things.

 

It had been over a week since they played with the Ouija board and Chizuru was still acting like a ghost had haunted her.

 

“Hey,” Souji called out to her. Chizuru continued to walk past him, head down, like he didn’t exist.

He followed her like a shadow, waiting if she would change back to her normal self.

 

“Good morning, Chizuru!” Heisuke greeted brightly, a bit cheery for such an early morning. The two captains locked eyes and bowed their heads to each other, acknowledging each one’s presence.

 

“Mm,” Chizuru hummed, barely looking up, her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands pulled out to hide her pale face. She moved sluggishly as she headed to kitchen to help with the breakfast duties.

 

Souji waited at the door—to give her space but also he’d be damned if he stepped foot in the kitchen while Saito was around. He was not going to volunteer with kitchen duties, unless ordered to do so.

 

“Oh, Chizuru, good morning,” Saito whispered, his eyes flew open like he was surprised to see her.

“Please start setting...” his voice trailed as he watched her silently grab plates and cups.

 

She walked past Souji again, tray in hand, but this time huffed a little bit as Souji lifted his arm to let her through.

 

Saito cleared his throat, his hands aimlessly molding rice balls. “I sense some tension between you and Chizuru.”

 

“It’s nothing. She’s just being dramatic,” Souji scoffed, his eyes darting to the Chizuru, who clearly wasn’t watching where she was going.

 

“Whoa, Chizuru,” Shinpachi exclaimed, catching a tea cup as it toppled over when they ran into each other.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, grabbing the cup and placing it back on the tray. She continued to keep her head down, sliding the door behind her.

 

Breakfast was brutal. The tension in the room was so thick, it would take Souji more than a few slices with his sword to cut through it.

 

Every captain had their eyes glued to a very quiet Chizuru as she sipped her tea slowly. Discreet was not her forte. She was obviously not in a good mood.

 

Hijikata broke the silence. “Chizuru, if you are not feeling well, go ahead and head back to your room,” he said harshly, not at all his intentions of course, but Hijikata was not one to mince his words.

 

Chizuru stood up, bowed, and left the dining room without saying a word. Oh, she was so fucking obvious, Souji thought.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Harada asked, his glance aimed at Souji. “We all know she’s mad at you.”

 

Souji rolled his eyes. They weren’t there. It was just a stupid game and he thought it would be funny to play along and tease her a bit.

 

“I will kill you,” Chizuru repeated to herself. “My brother’s message is ‘I will kill you’?” Souji laughed, his belly aching from the uncontrollable spasms of stifling the chuckles and giggles that he no longer could hold.

 

“Your brother is a hoot, I tell ya,” he said, gasping for air in between his words. Kaoru was dead, he knew that, but he was also a terrible brother to Chizuru. And Souji had no good words to say about him.

 

But after having his laughing fit, Souji instantly knew he took the whole thing too far. Chizuru stared blankly at the Ouija board, repeating the phrase over and over to herself. Souji was ready to comfort her, his hand reaching out to her, but she had slapped it away and ran out the room before he could apologize.

 

The next day wasn’t any better. Chizuru continued to mope around the headquarters like someone had died. Souji tried to lighten the air with trivial chatter like commenting on the weather and the time of the day. She wouldn’t completely ignore him (Oh, gods, that would have been more tolerable) but it had annoyed him when her answers were curt and a bit snappy than usual.

 

Chizuru continued her act. She continued to act like a stranger and the other captains took notice immediately. But the reason was not quite as obvious as he imagined.

 

“It’s probably that time of the month,” Kondo assumed, waving Heisuke off. Heisuke was first to comment on Chizuru’s newfound attitude. “Women tend to get moody when, you know,” he coughed, refusing to finish his sentence.

 

It was a good guess and the rest of the men did not question Kondo’s explanation and left Chizuru alone.

 

But after a week’s worth of waiting for “her time to be over,” something else must have been bothering her.

 

And Souji knew why. But as Chizuru continued to act wounded and hurt from the prank, Souji also grew weary with walking on egg shells.

 

It was harmless fun, he thought. She should know better.

 

Hijikata cleared his throat again. “Fix this, Souji.”

 

It was late in the night and Souji could hear Chizuru muttering from behind her door. She was still awake. He lightly knocked and waited for her reply. He didn’t even wait for a minute before opening her door.

 

“Chizuru, sit up,” he commanded, closing the door behind him. “We’re going to play the game again.”

 

He lit a small candle and set the board in front of her futon. Her back was turned to him, and Souji lightly shook her shoulders, begging her to get up.

 

“No more games,” she said, voice muffled under her blanket.

 

He snatched the blanket off her, the swift breeze it created made her shudder. “No,” she said, lifting her knees up to her chest.

 

“Chizuru, please.” His tone was soft, dripping with guilt.

 

Chizuru slowly released her legs, and sat up, her back still facing Souji. He could hear her labored breathing, hesitant and forced out of her lungs.

 

“One last game, please.” His second “please” was less forced and more hopeful than usual. He needed her to play the game one more time.

 

She turned around slowly, her neck craning to look behind her. Souji sat straight, his legs perfectly crossed in front of him.

 

“Go ahead and ask again.”

 

Chizuru shook her head violently. “No, no, no, no, no.”

 

“You need to ask again,” Souji instructed, pushing the planchette forward for her to reach.

 

Chizuru sighed deeply, submitting to Souji’s pleas. She placed her fingers on the device, feather-light and barely floating on the edge of it.

 

“Do you have a message from my brother?” Her eyes were now welling up with tears, and she shut them immediately, afraid of the answer.

 

“Chizuru, it’s moving.”

 

She opened one eye, taking a peek as the planchette moved in circles. She opened the other eye and watched it move from letter to letter.

 

“I-A-M-S-O-R-R-Y.”

 

 


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-ish. Chizuru and Okita lost in ecstasy.

**Coming Home**

  


She felt the hard tatami mat against her back. She knew she was going to have scratch marks… again. Chizuru curled her toes and felt the soft cotton of her futon against her foot.

She can’t remember how they ended up like this. Her mind had drifted so far away she wasn’t sure if she was on Earth or in between the clouds.

A sharp thrust sent her back down, hitting her right in the spot of awake and dead of pleasure.

“Chizuru,” Okita called.

She opened her eyes and stared back at the sea of green that called her like a siren’s song.

She was lost again and her body moved like a wave, grinding against him. She hugged him tighter—arms holding to his shoulders and legs wrapped around his hips like a sailor’s knot. She was afraid of drifting away if she didn’t anchor herself to him completely.

Okita buried his head in the crook of her neck, licking and biting gently and leaving little reminders of where home was for her. Chizuru moaned in his ear each time, her nails digging into his back like she was writing him a letter.

They were on the edge. Nearly back down from their version of heaven. Panting erratically like they were racing to get back home.

But Chizuru didn’t want to go home. She wasn’t ready to be found, so she pushed Okita off—hard enough to make him stop halfway still inside her.

Chizuru clamped her thighs onto his, pushing him down on his back. She was hovering over him, the heat between her legs ached to be filled again and she could feel a light twitch against her slick folds.

She sat down, taking him in slowly, watching his eyes go to the back of his head.

“No, look at me,” she commanded, her hands against his bare chest, fingers clasping his skin like reigns on a horse.

Okita sat up, his chest against hers, his face so close, they were breathing the same air. One hand cupped the back of her head, the other one holding the small of her back. He pulled her in, his mouth swallowing her small lips, tongue darting in and out to taste her.

“Come now, Chizuru,” he panted against her lips, thrusting his hips up to meet her demand.

His hands snaked their way to the cheeks of her ass and helped her bounce on top of him.

Chizuru was grateful. Her feet were planted on the mat and her thighs burned from squatting on top of him.

She rolled her head back, her chest exposed and Okita couldn’t help but wander between her valleys. He sucked each mound with equal vigor and Chizuru whimpered in delight.

“Take me home, Okita,” Chizuru cried. Her body had been taken to different lands of ecstasy and she was ready to fall off the edge of the Earth.

She was off the floor again, floating, her feet dangling in the air. Okita had stood up, carrying Chizuru like a precious jewel and laid her back on the futon gently.

Okita kneeled in between her legs. He grabbed her ankles and rested them against his shoulders. He smiled down at her, his grin reaching his eyes and he entered her slowly until he was sheathed to the hilt.

He was borderline cruel. He moved inside her with so much determination, snapping his hips in rhythm with her arch, and she could barely concentrate. She gazed back with half-lidded eyes.

Their need to come finally overpowered their desire to stay lost in their pleasures.

Chizuru reached home first, hands fisted in the sheets as she sang his name with moans.

Okita wasn’t far behind. He pushed in and out of her a few more times, finally collapsing on top of her—spent from chasing her all over the world.

In the small space of their futon, they held each other, both happy to be home.

 


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift. Chizuru has the gift of touch and healing.

**Gifted Hands**

The ground was covered in orange and brown leaves and Chizuru huffed in despair—it was her turn to sweep and she was in no mood to do it.

Like a cat coming out of a nap, Souji came out of his room and watched Chizuru push the broom in circles—who looked like she needed a nap herself.

“Oi, Chizuru, come sit next to me,” he yelled, waving a hand at her.

Chizuru sighed, relieved from doing her monotonous duty. She enjoyed Souji’s company, especially when he was the one seeking her.

He stretched his arms above his head, his spine cracking with each twist and bend of his body, letting out a long groan. “Killing ronins have been taking a toll on me.”

Chizuru giggled, she felt her cheeks warming as she took a peek at his bare chest Souji continued to loosen his limbs.

“When was the last time you had a massage?” Chizuru asked sheepishly. The blush on her face reached her ears as she thought about her hands touching the green-eyed samurai.

“I don’t recall ever having a massage,” Souji answered, two fingers under his chin as he put more thought into it. “Hmm, you think Yamazaki…”

“I’ll do it,” Chizuru snapped eagerly. She once read in a book how touch can be medicinal. And only certain people were gifted in the art of massage.

She wondered…

Souji’s eyes went wide, his lips parted but no words escaped him. “Uh…”

After a long minute of awkward silence, Chizuru forced a chuckle out, and playfully slapped his thigh and said, “Never mind. I should get back to my work.”

She motioned to leave, embarrassed for even suggesting to rub him down—but before she could stand up, Souji pushed her shoulder down to keep her seated.

“I would like that very much.”

Chizuru flashed him a bright a smile, but the knot forming in her stomach made her nervous. She felt her palms itching, burning like a hot iron.

Souji remained still and unusually quiet. “Do-Do I need to take off…”

“No!” Chizuru interrupted, her fingers clasped on a sleeve of his kimono. “Keep your clothes on.”

She stood up and sat down behind him. She cracked her knuckles, fingers preparing to work their magic. She lightly patted his shoulders, and Souji’s breath hitched.

“Relax,” she commanded, her hands rubbing soft circles.

Souji exhaled a deep sigh and leaned into her touch. Chizuru could feel his tension, not sure if it was from years of fighting or because of their proximity. At the geisha houses, Souji remained aloof, never taking any interests on the women.

Chizuru pressed on. Her fingers stretched and dug into his skin, seeking all the hard parts that formed. “Ooh, you are tensed.”

Souji dropped his head, exposing the back of his neck to her. Chizuru moved her hands to his shoulders and squeezed hard.

“Mmm,” Souji hummed. “Yeah, that… that feels good.”

Chizuru’s lips tugged at the corners, pleased to hear his praise. She wasn’t an expert at massage, and she wasn’t even sure if she was doing it right, but as someone familiar with healing different parts of the body, she was a natural.

“Sometimes our bodies need to be tenderized once in a while,” she commented, her tone inviting.

Souji lifted his head up, and his body tensed for a moment. Chizuru continued to knead, her fingers moving up to his neck. She grazed the sensitive part behind his ear and Souji moaned softly.

Chizuru froze, her hands stilled around his neck. The sound he had made lit a fire in her belly and she was suddenly shy, clearly aware that she was touching an unmarried man.

Souji gently laid his hand on top of hers, his palm burning her skin.

“You know, you don’t need an excuse to touch me, Chizuru,” he whispered, voice sultry and a hint of sinister intent. “You can touch me anytime.”

Chizuru went beet red, fuming with anger. She tightened her grip around his neck as he laughed at her reaction.

Some touches can heal and with a tweak or change in pressure, some massages can be deadly. Chizuru wondered…

 


	4. Laugh and Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined Days: Laugh and Tease. Chizuru explains the different laughs Okita has.

**Fifty Shades of Your Laugh**

 

Chizuru opened the supply closet and a broomstick fell on her head. She rubbed her forehead, soothing the ache, and groaned, “Always happens to me.”

 

She heard a faint chuckle behind her and turned around to a grinning Souji.

 

“Oh, no, no, no. Don’t you dare laugh at me that way,” Chizuru chided, her hands on her hips, “that laugh just told me this was your doing.”

 

Souji frowned back and raised an eyebrow to his brown-haired wife. “What do you mean ‘that laugh?’”

 

Chizuru’s face softened and a smirk pulled at her lips. “That was your Hijikata laugh.”

 

Souji frowned again, his pout exaggerated. “I do not laugh like the vice commander.”

 

Chizuru giggled and playfully slapped him on the arm. “That’s not what I meant,” she started, “I call it your Hijikata laugh because that was the way you laugh at Hijikata.”

 

Souji’s face lit up, apparently amused at his wife. He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her hips. Oh, Chizuru was in trouble now.

 

“Well, do continue to explain, dear wife.”

 

Chizuru swallowed hard. It was too early for them to be this close. “When you laugh like that, it’s usually after you gave Hijikata some trouble.”

 

He snickered, little bubbles of air rolled out from his throat.

 

Chizuru pursed her lips and clicked her tongue. She recognized another one of his laughs. “See what you just did there? That’s your Heisuke laugh.”

 

Souji’s fingers squeezed gently at her curves, dangerously playing down to her ass. “Now this will be interesting.”

 

Chizuru wrapped her arms around his neck but pulled her face away and trusting all her weight on his hands. “That’s how you laugh when you’re teasing poor Heisuke.”

 

This little game just got interesting, Chizuru thought. She watched her husband’s smile change, like he wanted to test her.

 

Souji hummed as the corners of his lips slightly tugged into a smile.

 

“Ah, now that’s your Kondo laugh,” she said, her voice soft and warm. “That one is my favorite.”

 

“I don’t have a Kondo laugh.”

 

“You do.”

 

“I don’t dare make fun of Kondo,” he retorted, releasing her from his grip immediately. He crossed his arms at her like a three-year-old’s tantrum.

 

Chizuru stepped closer, taking a finger underneath his chin, ready to lecture him. “I never said you teased him. I merely called it your Kondo laugh.”

 

Souji remained silent, but kept his gaze to her. He was waiting for her to continue to explain.

 

“You do this little hum of a laugh when you’re around him,” Chizuru explained. “It’s very endearing, like what a son would do around his father.”

 

Souji’s eyes lit up, his eyebrows so high they crinkled his forehead. He bit back what he wanted to say, lips stammering.

 

“I’ll kill you if you ever tell anyone,” he snarled, baring his teeth at her.

 

“Now, now, Souji, don’t be giving me your Itou threats,” she snapped, shaking her head at him. “That laugh doesn’t scare me at all. It never did.”

 

Souji cupped her face, his breath hot and heavy on her skin. “Never?”

 

“Never.”

 

Souji barked, his laugh forced into a belly-aching roll on the floor.

 

“Harada laugh.”

 

His lips dropped into a thin line and snorted, “Hm.”

 

“Saito.”

 

“I do not laugh at Saito,” he said, standing up from the floor. “Saito does not have time to crack jokes.”

 

He walked toward Chizuru, placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the wall and looked down at his dear wife. Chizuru craned her neck, and locked his gaze. “I know.”

 

She tiptoed and brushed her lips against his. “I called that one Saito because your little grunts and hums at him are signs of respect.”

 

Souji’s lips tugged on the shell of her ear and whispered, “You don’t know me at all.” His lips peppered her with kisses down to her neck, his tongue darting to lick her on her pulse.

 

He exhaled a quiet chuckle through his nose, his breath blowing fire on her skin. Gods, she wanted him now.

 

“Save that laugh for tonight, love,” she replied, turning her head to catch his lips into a kiss.

 

Souji cradled her head, and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

 

“Fine. But don’t fucking analyze me in bed or I’ll really kill you.”

 

They both laughed and continued to hold each other from falling on the floor.


End file.
